


Coach?

by Deathbybeauty97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbybeauty97/pseuds/Deathbybeauty97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a surprise for his friends, that stuns no one. However when there beloved Coach leaves for a better job, will his replacement destroy the fabric of Stiles life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April Fool's!...Not

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the Senior year of high school when Scott has been recently bitten.

No one had ever guessed that Stiles was gay, not even Scott. That was until he decided to come out, and he did it in the most typical Stiles fashion, on April Fool’s Day of their senior year. Scott was the first to know…see Stiles had this great idea to wear a pink tutu, jump out of his friends closets, and yell “Surprise I’m gay!!!” Boy was it a surprise.  
Scott didn’t react and just accepted it, Allison was just confused because she was still getting used to Stiles, Lydia well she looked a tad bit hurt, Jackson told him to get the hell out of his house, and Danny offered to take him clubbing that weekend in celebration. The rest of the week went by quickly and soon it was time for Stiles to get dressed.

Beep. Beep.

Danny: Hey just making sure you are ok for tonight  
Stiles: Well uhh I could use some help with my outfit nothing I have will work  
Danny: Be there in a few  
Stiles: Thanks bro

No little then ten minutes later Danny was going through Stiles closet looking for anything that would work. Anything. He managed to find a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black tie. Danny started to look for shoes but Stiles refused to wear anything but his old worn black converse.

“Tucked or un-tucked?”

Danny looked incredulous, “Tucked? Really?”

“Un-tucked it is.”

With that they left for a fun night of partying.

The club was crazy. There were guys of all kinds everywhere dancing, talking, drinking, making out, and all happening under multi-color strobe lights. Stiles was in heaven.

Danny lost Stiles pretty quickly but didn’t worry about it; he was probably out on the dance floor. That he was. Stiles had seen a tall well-built guy with black semi-shaggy hair and was dying to dance with him. He didn’t look much older than twenty-five so Stiles figured he was good to go. Slowly he worked his way closer to the mystery man. As he got closer Stiles could see that the man had green eyes that were astoundingly beautiful. Stiles knew he had to get a better look. Finally after what Stiles thought was years he was right in front of him. The mystery man took one look at Stiles and pulled him closer so they could dance together.

“I’m Stiles,” he yelled over the music.

“Derek” yelled the mystery man back.


	2. Coach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new coach is revealed, and Stiles has to face the consequences of lying.

“Dude I’m telling you, this guy is so gorgeous! And hell can he dance! I’m still sore from it, did I mention he’s a great kisser?”

“Yeah Stiles, you did just a few million times” said Scott as they walked up to Stiles locker. Stiles opened his locker and got his books for the first part of the day. Scott and Stiles both looked up when they heard Lydia yelling their names.

“Scott! Stiles! Why didn’t you answer when I called your names the first time? Oh, never mind I have news.” She paused waiting for them to ask to hear what she knew.

“Fine …”

“Come on Lydia” Stiles says quickly.

“Coach, he got some new job offer that apparently pays a lot more then teaching and coaching here so… we now have a new teacher and coach. I hope he’s attractive, no one has seen him yet and I don’t have his class till later.”

Scott and Stiles just looked at her shocked. They both were speechless, and then Scott got this little mischievous grin.

“Maybe it’ll be Derek from the club lover boy” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Stiles gave him a quick elbow to the ribs and a stern glare. No one but Scott knew about his weekend, and he didn’t want Lydia telling the whole school. Lydia shot him a look that Stiles didn’t fully understand but took it as “Spill.” He looked at her and gave a short shake of his head.  
“Come on were gonna be late for Economics. We’ll fill you in later about the new coach, okay Lydia?”

She shrugged her shoulders and sauntered off to first period. Stiles just shook his head in response.

….

They walked into class and sat down at their normal seats. Everyone was on edge about the new teacher. The girls whispering how they hoped he was attractive, the lacrosse guys talking about how they hoped he was cool and not a hard-ass, the smart kids talking about how they hoped he was a good teacher, and so on.

On the board was the name Mr. Hale written in chalk. To the right of it looked like a syllabus. Stiles read over it quickly while Scott doodled in his notebook. There was a total of five units: Intro to Economics and Microeconomics, Urban Plan, The Great Recession, Macroeconomics: Institutions and Policies, and finally Global Economics and International Trade. It was already April so they had learned most of the curriculum already.

The door to Coach’s office, well old office, slowly opened. Stiles was too busy going through his notes just in case the Mr. Hale wanted to know what they had learned, so he didn’t notice. The class went silent as Mr. Hale passed out a packet to everyone. Stiles looked up when he heard the sighs of his classmates.

Ohh, he thought, a review packet lovely just what I need.  
Stiles sat fairly close to the front so he had yet to see Mr. Hale. Then Stiles had his packet laid on his desk, he must have been the last to get his because then Mr. Hale walked up to the front of the classroom. And suddenly Stiles couldn’t breathe.

It was Derek from Friday night. Scott had been right. Those green eyes were unmistakably Derek’s. The same Derek he had kissed, danced with, dreamt of. This could not be happening.

Stiles was trying to hide his face so Derek wouldn’t see him. It was working until he asked for everyone to say their name. On by one he heard his fellow students mutter their name. He heard Matt say his name behind him and he knew it was hi turn.

“Stiles” he murmured.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you. Could you speak up?” said Mr. Hale.

“Stiles” he said this time more clearly. He didn’t look up, in case Derek saw his red face.

“Next” said Mr. Hale. The rest of class went on smoothly. No one suspected a thing. They were allowed to work on their packets, which were due tomorrow, with friends. Stiles didn’t say anything to Scott as he helped him through each problem. He knew Scott wouldn’t be able to not stare at the both of them. That was the last thing Stiles needed.

Ring. Ring.

Everyone hurriedly packed up their belongings and left for second period. Stiles had to wait for Scott so he knew he would be near last. He was praying for near last. Sadly Scott took longer than normal then bolted leaving Stiles to follow him.

“Mr. Stilinski, would you mind staying behind for a few minutes?”  
Stiles froze knowing that there was no escaping it now. He turned around to face Derek and said “Sure.”

Derek walked into his office and made a motion for Stiles to follow. Stiles slowly walked into the office, trying to push all the naughty thoughts out of his head, and sat down. He was doing good until he heard the door close.

“So…” Stiles said.

“Well for starters, you should’ve mentioned you were a senior in high school.”

“Probably, but then you wouldn’t have danced with me” Stiles said with a little grin.

“True, but now I can never dance with you or uhm kiss you again.” At the word kiss Derek blushed which made Stiles want to kiss him.

Stiles quickly looked at the door, it was locked, perfect. He quickly leaned over the desk that was separating them and kissed him. He waited for Derek to pull away but he didn’t. So Stiles began to move his lips in sync with Derek’s. Stiles loved Derek’s rough lips moving against his soft ones. After a minute or two Stiles pulled away and headed for the door. He yelled over his shoulder “See ya at practice Coach.”

….

 

Stiles walked into second and got bombarded by Lydia.

“Is he attractive? What does he look like? Is he young? Oh. Please tell me he isn’t old?”

Before she could say anything else Stiles said, ”I’ll tell you all about him at lunch, okay? That way I’m not repeating myself a million times. So stop with the questions.”

The next few periods flew by. Before Stiles knew it, it was lunch. He grabbed his lunch from his locker and headed to his firing squad. He sat down in his normal spot with Danny to his right and Lydia to his left. Across from Lydia was Allison and across from Stiles was Scott. Lydia and Allison were just about to start firing question after question at him, but he got there first.

“Girls I will tell you the one and only thing you need to know: he’s gay.”

They both looked at him with questioning gazes, wondering how on earth he could’ve known that. It did however get them to move away from the topic. That was until Danny brought it up later.

“All I wanna know is how you pegged him that quickly. It’s not a hard question Stiles.” Danny was irritated with him. He refused to say anything about it, and that was clearly getting to him.

“Fine,” Stiles leaned in and whispered “Remember the guy from the club I was with, Derek?” Danny nodded in assent, “Well apparently his last name is Hale.”

Danny didn’t react at all; at least that’s what everyone thought. All he said was “Really?” and Stiles nodded his head. Danny was quiet the few remaining minutes of lunch.

Ring. Ring.

“I’ll text you after practice” Danny said to Stiles before collecting his things and leaving for eighth period. Stiles simply nodded in reply knowing he would have to tell him everything later.

“Man I love having lunch seventh, the rest of the day just disappears. Then we have practice and we get to have some fun.” Scott just reminded Stiles about practice, which meant he’d have to see Derek again. The closer they got to the end of the day the more active the butterflies were in Stiles stomach.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The end of the day bell, Stiles thought, shit.


	3. What’s Up Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek may have some tricks up his sleeve.

Stiles found Scott quickly after the bell rang he needed someone to distract him from the situation at hand. Scott was rambling on about some random thing he found on Google. Stiles had no idea what he was talking about but since it was keeping his mind away from what was to come he didn’t mind. They entered the locker room too quickly, Stiles thought maybe he could say he needed something from his locker but quickly dismissed the thought. He needed to get through practice and that would only prolong the inevitable. 

“Ok boys, get changed then we are going to run some basic drills. I wanna see what you know and how good each of you is. All of you will play each position so that I can see where you fit best” said Coach as he walked into the locker room.

The players did as he asked and did it swiftly. They heard a whistle blow and ran to the field to line up.

“McCall! You’re up” Coach yelled from across the field. Scott proceeded to go through what Coach had set up. He then played each position as requested. Coach then went through the rest of the team.  
Finally Stiles heard “Stilinski! Go!” and he stepped forward to start and tripped over his stick. He fell forward as if in slow motion.

Thud

“Shit” said Stiles under his breath; he could hear everyone laughing at him. He just had to land in the pile of mud? Not the clean patch of grass one foot to his left? Life really hated him.

“Enough!” yelled Coach as he walked over to Stiles, “Everyone go and change…NOW!” he yelled again.

Coach bent over and helped Stiles up, “Are you ok?” he said kindly.  
“Yea I’m fine Derek…uh I mean Coach. Coach yea sorry. I’ll go do the course now if you don’t mind”

Coach let go of Stiles and shook his head. Stiles was shaking horribly but he didn’t say anything. He just blew his whistle and started his stopwatch. Stiles finished quickly and made for the locker room. Coach looked around, seeing no one he yelled for Stiles. Stiles froze when he heard his name. He slowly turned around and stared at Coach. He waved him over and Stiles began to walk to him. He stopped about a foot shy of him.

“Look I know I’m slow but I can improve.”

“Stiles it’s not about that, it’s about earlier…”

Stiles throat closed up, what was he gonna say? He couldn’t handle bad news right now. He just couldn’t.

“What about it Coach?”

“Derek, call me Derek. Well at least when no other students are around. Next time if you are going to kiss me, move around the desk it’ll be much easier for both of us” He said with a small smirk.

Stiles stood there frozen, “And if we aren’t in your office?”

Derek didn’t respond he simply pulled Stiles close and let their lips touch. His hands slid around Stiles waist to pull him even closer, while Stiles hands were entangled in his hair not letting him move. They pulled apart for just a moment so they could breathe. Stiles pecked Derek on the cheek and began to pull away, but Derek only tightened his grip on his waist. Derek pulled him to himself and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and kissed Stiles nose, “You are dismissed Stilinski.”

Stiles lightly laughed and pecked him on the lips, “see ya later, Derek.”

With that he turned and walked to the locker room. By the time he got there only Scott and Danny were left.

“Dude, what took you so long? We’ve been waiting forever.”

“Scott, it was only fifteen minutes. It wasn’t that long,” said Danny as he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Danny, Stiles are you ok? You are really flushed. What Coach do, make you run an extra couple miles?”

“Yea, something like that. Let me change real quick then we can leave.”

Stiles sauntered off to his locker, lazily grabbed his clothes and went to the showers. He showered as quickly as he could even with the feeling of Derek’s lips on his still fresh in his memory. After his not so quick shower he dressed, packed his bags, and headed out the door to the parking lot where he found Scott leaning against his jeep.

“Hurry up Stiles! I got to get ready for my date with Allison, I don’t wanna be late” Scott yelled with a whiny voice. Stiles simply chuckled and hopped in the car.

The whole ride home Scott talked nonstop about Allison, Stiles was seriously considering killing him when they pulled up at his house. He got out and yelled “I’ll text you when I get back.” Stiles shook his head and drove home. When he pulled in the driveway he saw an unfamiliar car. It was a black Chevy Camaro with a blue stripe down the middle. Stiles had no idea whose it was and what they were doing at his house. He parked his jeep and hopped out. He then proceeded to walk over to the fancy car and tap the driver side window. The door began to open as Derek climbed out.

“What are you doing here?” Derek simply laughed, “He gave the school a message for you, which I didn’t receive until you had already left, and it said he wouldn’t be home until very late and to not worry about him.”

Stiles looked at Derek with skepticism, “And you know where I live how exactly?”

All Derek did was smile in response.

“Did you hypothetically use the student info given to each teacher to learn my address?”

“Hypothetically yes.”

“Well then, I guess you should come in. I mean if you want to” Stiles said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and began to walk. He whispered, “Of course I want to come in,” as he passed Stiles.


	4. The Accidental Spillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much is revealed, and too little is done.

The moment they walked through the door Stiles knew things changed. He didn’t know how it had changed but it had. Stiles had never done anything like this, with anyone let alone his teacher. He felt Derek tug at his hand.

“Umm, we can go up to my bedroom if you’d like” asked Stiles. Derek laughed and began to shake his head.

“You may of legal age but I don’t think it be the best idea to go up to your room. We should wait till we know each other better, and until you graduate,” Derek stated as he began to look around for the living room. Stiles pulled Derek into the living room and let go of his hand to sit down on the couch. They stared at each other for minutes. Stiles could no longer take the silence.

Stiles watched as Derek looked around the room, slowly inching himself closer to him. Eventually Stiles was almost on top of him. Stiles attempted to move onto Derek’s lap by throwing his leg over his lap. However his clumsiness got the best of him. He ended up just getting his leg on Derek and made himself look like a fool at the same time.

Derek looked at the sudden leg on his lap and chuckled. He looked up to see Stiles red in the face and speechless. Derek smirked and helped Stiles by pulling him onto his lap.

“Is this what you were trying to do?” he said as he pulled Stiles closer to him. Stiles looked at him and began to speak rapidly, “Well yes, yes it was. I was trying to get enough momentum. I don’t think…”

In that moment Derek pulled Stiles face to his and kissed him deeply. Stiles had never been kissed like that. That deeply and intently so full of an emotion that he had never felt before. He never wanted the feeling to end. 

They kissed for what seemed liked years. Stiles, having no experience and being a teenage boy, began to grind into Derek. His breathing was beginning to become more rapid. Suddenly Derek was pulling away, his hands pushing down and back on his hips. Stiles mistook this and went to take off his shirt.

“No,” Derek said as he grabbed Stiles arms, “ we need to stop. We can’t go there Stiles. I’m still your teacher, this could get me fired. Especially if your dad finds out.” 

Stiles looked down and slowly started to climb off, when Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ thigh.

“Look Stiles, I’m not saying I never want to. But we have to be smart about this. We need to know each other better. You need to be sure you want this, I am your teacher remember?” Derek said as he ran his hand gently over Stiles thigh. Stiles froze, processed what he had just said then let his body move closer to his again.

“I know Derek, this is just… well umm…”

“Stiles, I know you’re a virgin.”

“But, wait, whaa?”

“Stiles, you make it kind of of obvious. You have this nervous way of doing things. And Danny may have left a very umm detailed letter in my office” Derek said as he avoided eye contact with Stiles. Stiles climbed off and sat next to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

“ So Danny may not be in class next week, or forever for that matter. I cant believe he told you that,” Stiles said as he got up and began to pace the room, “I really like you, and he knew just how much I wanted to see you again. How much I hoped we could be well you know together. He knew more than Scott knew. God! He knew! And he told YOU! Of all people to tell! Like if he told Scott I could do damage control but I cant now! Oh my god! I am so screwed!”

Derek chuckles as Stiles paces back and forth. He watches him with a small smirk on his face and sits back and begins to absorb everything Stiles is spilling at a fast rate.

“So how much do you really like me?” Derek asks as he puts his arms up on the back of the couch.

“Wha? I didn’t say… shit… how about we just forget I said anything,” Derek raises his eyebrows in a way that tells Stiles he is so not getting away with that, “So what if I really really like you, and spent the rest of that night in a haze ok the rest of the weekend. It doesn’t matter that I was scared and over the moon that you were the new teacher. You’re my teacher and we shouldn’t even be doing this, I shouldn’t even feel this way about someone I just met! Especially someone who doesn’t know everything about my crazy life and Scott. Maybe you should just leave. I’m no good at this, I mean you are my first whatever this is.”

Derek looked at Stiles expecting more to come spilling out, but to his surprise Stiles stilled as if realizing what he just said. Derek watched as Stiles sat at the farthest end of the couch, away from himself. He slowly moved over and ran his hand up and down Stiles back. Stiles put his head in his hands and muttered to himself.

“Stiles its ok, I know we shouldn’t be doing this. But I feel the same way. That’s very hard for me to admit. I haven’t felt this way since before. I will respect your decision if you want to stop and if you want me to leave I will. Its only two months until you graduate. I can wait till then.”

“Its just Scott takes up so much of my time with all of his werewolf crap. And don’t get me started on trying to comprehend Deaton and his cryptic messages. I just I don’t know if I can fit a secret boyfriend into my schedule right now.”

Derek sat in silence waiting for Stiles to understand what he just said. 

Stiles head shot up and his eyes bulged as he turned to Derek, “Oh no. No, I didn’t say anything about Scott being a werewolf. I didn’t say that at all. You heard nothing. Nothing at all. Scott is gonna kill me. You cant say anything to him. You cant.”

Stiles heart was beating erratically, his eyes were darting around Derek’s face trying to see what he was thinking. Stiles saw no signs of anything, no strange looks, no wide eyes, no fear that Stiles was crazy. He saw nothing, which freaked Stiles out even more. Stiles heart was beginning to reach a dangerously fast rate.

Derek’s hand reached out and gently laid on his arm. Stiles suddenly felt calmer. It was as though Derek was pulling the pain out of him. As his heart slowed to a normal pace his thoughts were running rampant. Then it hit him. Scott did the same thing when he was having a panic attack, and he felt the same tug he was feeling now.

Stiles forced himself to calm down and to not let Derek know what he was thinking. It was quite easy as Derek’s hand was still on him absorbing all his pain. Since Stiles had let Derek help him his heart rate stayed at a normal pace. Derek finally removed his hand, only to replace it quickly. As soon he had removed it Stiles heart rate shot back up.

“Stiles, you need to calm down,” as Derek spoke his eyes turned a bright icy blue, “I’m not sure just how long I can keep your heart from exploding.”

“Your eyes, they’re blue” stated Stiles with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“Shit, I’m sorry they do that when I do this for this long.”

Stiles just stared at him wondering why his eyes were blue and why he wasn’t threatening to kill him if he told anyone else.

“How many wolves are there here. I heard there was a new alpha running around biting people. I came back home to see if I could help. That’s all I want to do Stiles, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Stiles sat there, assessing his body language. Trying his best to read into every word he said, to imagine every outcome of telling Derek the truth. Stiles brain settled on telling him the truth. The knowledge an adult werewolf could tell him outweighed any of the possible consequences.

“Its just Scott. He was the only one bitten. But there is an alpha out there. We have been trying to find out who it is. We haven’t had much luck, Scotts been pretty busy with Allison. I’m the one who has been doing all of the researching, but you can understand why I haven’t gotten far. Google isn’t very helpful when it comes to real werewolves” Stiles looked to Derek with hopeful eyes as though Derek would spill everything he had ever known. However Derek remained silent for a long time.

“I have to go. Do you have a back door I can use?” Derek said in hushed tones.

Stiles looked astounded, then muttered a response “Yea, its through the kitchen.”

Stiles watched as Derek got up and quickly left. Stiles didn’t even hear the door open or close. He did hear a car door closing loudly. His dad was home. That had to be the reason Derek left in such a rush, it had to be. 

Stiles grabbed his bag and wandered upstairs before his dad got in the house. In his room he pulled out his homework and started to get down to business. He got through everything except his Econ. He tried to start it but it just brought Derek to the front of his mind. Stiles thought it was time to make dinner, maybe that would get his mind off of Derek. After he would text Scott.


	5. The Good and the Bad

-Two Weeks Later-

Stiles walked into Econ and took his seat. He had no lead on who the alpha was, Scott was still miffed about the whole thing with Mr. Hale, and Stiles had decided it was best if he avoided Mr. Hale at all costs. Everything had been taking a lot out of him. He was up all night trying to figure out everything and help Scott, and then trying to not think about Mr. Hale and how good his lips felt, how at home he felt in his lap. Well he was trying. So when he put his head down before class started he had no idea he would fall asleep. It wasn’t until the bell rang that he jumped up saying loudly “I’m up, I wasn’t sleeping!”

Stiles looked around to see that the class was empty. He quickly checked his watch to see that it was fourth period. He had no idea why had no one woken him up! He just skipped three classes he was gonna be in so much trouble. He started to pack up his things when he noticed a note sticking out of his notebook.

“Mr. Stilinski,  
You have been excused for the whole day of classes and lacrosse practice. When you wake up go home and sleep. Your fellow students will send you the notes for all of your classes. Talk to me tomorrow to get what you missed from practice.

-Mr. Hale”

Stiles looked at the note in his hand with amazement. He had to still be dreaming. Why would Mr. Hale do that? Without giving it much more thought Stiles ran to his Jeep and drove home. He went straight upstairs and slept until the next morning. 

Scott awoke him by sitting down on his bed.

“Dude! What the fuck could you at least give me a warning!”

“Why aren’t you sleeping? You never fall asleep in class, that’s my thing. What’s going on?”

Stiles rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed. 

“Look I just have been up late researching who the alpha could be, you’re busy with Allison so I have to stay up a little later than normal. Ill be fine,” Stiles said as he grabbed pants and tugged them on, “what did I miss yesterday anyway?”

“Allison and Lydia have the notes for you, are you sure that’s all it is? Cause I can come over more often.”

“Dude its fine, go have fun with your hot new girlfriend. One of us has to right.”

“Right, ok well come on we got to go.”

Stiles looked around and realized he didn’t want to go into school today. He couldn’t see Lydia who would know he was lying in an instant, and how could he face Mr. Hale after the dream he had last night.

“Hey, you know what? I think I’m gonna just go back to bed,” Stiles said taking off the pants he just put on, “that cool with you?”

“Yea, you need the sleep. I better get going or ill be late. Text me when you get up.” 

With that Scott got up and left, and Stiles laid down on his bed. He listened as Scott went down the stairs and left. A little bit later his dad poked his head in. He smiled and quietly closed the door. Stiles laid there looking at the ceiling all day. His watched the shadows the sun cast as it rose and as it began to set. 

His mind raced throughout the day. Bringing up things Stiles never wanted to admit, things Stiles couldn’t face. He felt hollow; he physically ached when he wasn’t near Mr. Hale. He had no idea why. He barely knew this man yet he found himself wanting to tell him every thought in his head, thoughts not even Scott had heard. He wanted to be with him all the time. When his mind strayed from Mr. Hale it found its way to the alpha. 

Stiles had figured out that only an alphas bite could turn someone, however, he could not figure out who it was. He had very few resources that could be trusted. He had put together that Deaton knew more than he let on. Deaton made it very clear when Stiles woke up to find an ancient book bound in what seemed to be some type of animal skin in his Jeep. After reading it from cover to cover, he came to the conclusion that Deaton was a cryptic asshole. The book told how to kill a werewolf, not once did it describe how to help one. Stiles brain digested everything, which eventually brought him back to Mr. Hale and the information he could give him. This endless loop continued for a week, taking everything Stiles had in him.

Tap. 

Tap.

 

Tap.

 

Tap. 

Stiles got up and went to his window to find Derek crouching on his roof. Stiles’ jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out of his head. As he stared at him, Derek signaled to open the window. Stiles continued to stare at the window unmoving until Derek stared to open the window on his own. That was when Stiles scrambled to open the window instead.

“What are you doing here!” Stiles screamed in a whisper at Derek.

 

“Let me in and Ill explain” he said as he moved to enter Stiles room. Stiles moved to the side to allow him room to come in. Derek slid in and surveyed his room.

“You haven’t been in school all week” was all Derek said, as if that was all the explanation needed. Stiles looked at Derek waiting for a further explanation, to receive nothing. Stiles motioned for Derek to continue, he was afraid to speak, but even more afraid of what he might say. 

“I was worried about you. Scott told me nothing even when I got him alone. I knew you were alive but not what condition you were in.”

“I’m fine Der…Mr. Hale, I think you should leave.”

“Stiles, call me Derek. No ones here, no one knows. Look I know I messed up, I should’ve said something about Scott in the past two weeks. But I’ve been trying to find the alpha on my own.”

Stiles was stunned into silence, but only for a short moment.

“Then why the hell didn’t you tell me! We could’ve been working together this whole fucking time! Instead you let me fucking deteriorate in my room trying to figure all this out with only Google and a useless book to help me. So fuck off. You don’t get to care now Mr. Hale. You don’t.”

Stiles was shaking, from anger or something else entirely he did not know.

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Derek said as he attempted to calm Stiles. “I was trying to listen to what you wanted. I don’t know why I feel so strongly about you, someone I barely know, but I do. I cant stop thinking about you. I cant stop wanting this. The only way I could abide…”

“Maybe I didn’t want you to abide by my rules Der! Maybe I wanted you to fight for me or something!” Stiles interrupted, shocked by his outburst he began to pace. After a few moments he stilled and turned to him, “I don’t know why I feel this strongly about you either Der, ok? I don’t know, it feels like I have known you my whole life. Like I know when you are lying, when you’re worried, when to trust you and when to not. And I have no clue why. There’s only no answer Google can supply me with.”

Derek looked at Stiles intently, listening to his heart as it soared. Stiles was beginning to shake again and Derek could no longer resist. He slowly wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles returned his hug and tucked his head in the crook in his neck, finally relaxing after weeks of being tense and on edge.

“I don’t have any answer either.”

Stiles murmured into his neck “At least it wasn’t just me. I know my research skills haven’t failed me.”

Derek smirked and pulled him even closer. They stood there for hours. They didn’t move until Stiles began to doze off and almost fell down. Derek chuckled as Stiles tried to clamber back up and pretend he was ok.

“Its ok Stiles, you need sleep. Go to bed.”

“No no, I’m ok just lost my…”

“Stiles…bed”

“Mmmm ok” Stiles said as he stumbled towards his bed pulling Derek with him. Derek went to pull away and turn to leave, but as he did Stiles made a noise of discontent. So Derek climbed in bed with him and stayed there until Stiles was in a deep sleep.

Stiles woke up to the sun casting shadows on his wall. He stretched and looked as his clock. It read 6:27 pm, he then looked around expecting to find Derek. When he didn’t, a sadness settled in his stomach that he never experienced before. He patted around secretly hoping Derek was somehow there, instead he found a letter:

“Stiles,  
I wasn’t sure when your father would be home. I waited as long as I could. Meet me at the old house in the woods at seven tonight. Ill tell you everything I know.

-D”

Stiles looked at the clock again and jumped out of bed. He dressed as quickly as he could, grabbed his things, ran downstairs and out the door.

He arrived a few minutes late and was worried Derek had left. But as he started to walk around the premise he saw him at the back of the house sitting on the porch. He was looking out at the woods as if he was remembering something. Stiles tried to be quiet and let Derek come back on his own, but being his clumsy self he tripped on a twig and fell.

Derek’s head snapped to the noise. Stiles was already standing and brushing himself off by time he came back to reality fully. Stiles continued on his path to get to him.

“I’m fine Der, I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn’t disturb you. It looked like you were deep in thought.”

“Sorry, I was uhh just remembering” Derek said in a hushed tone. Stiles knew better than to ask what he was remembering, however his fast tracked brain was ahead of him.

“Remembering what?”

Derek looked at him for a few minutes, Stiles looked at the ground realising his mistake.

“You, umm, you don’t have to answer. I shouldn't have asked that.”

“Its ok Stiles, I uhh… I was remembering life before the fire,” Derek said with a small smile on his lips, “Me and my sister would run through these woods every full moon. My mom would always yell at us for not staying close enough to the house.”

Stiles looked at Derek, then it hit him. Derek Hale. As in Derek Hale from the Hale family. The family that’s house burned down killing everyone in it. The family that Derek lost. How stupid could he have been to not make the connection. He remembered the night it happened. A much younger version of Derek was in his dad’s office, sitting in the chair with a tear-streaked face. Stiles had gone up to him and given him a comic he had been reading to cheer him up. How on earth could Stiles have forgotten those eyes. His eyes had been piercing, even then.

“I remember now, I remember you were in my dads office and I gave you my comic book.”

Derek looked at him and begin to blush. 

“I remember, I still have it. Its one of the things that kept me sane all these years. I don’t think I ever said thank you.”

“Der, you don’t have to, it was the least I could’ve done” Stiles said as he reached out and squeezed his hand.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles close and kissed him gently, “Thank you.”

All Stiles could do was blush and wave him off as it was nothing. When they both knew somehow that it was much bigger than that.


End file.
